Sea Lion (BlizzardwingFounder)
SEA LION This character belongs to BlizzardwingFounder. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. APPEARANCE “I may not look pretty, but I look and am formidable in a fight. That’s all that matters to me.” Sea Lion isn’t the most beautiful dragon you will lay eyes on. Her tail is way too thick to fit with the rest of her toned but lean body. Most of her body has IceWing scales, but where they transition to SeaWing scales is sudden, including on her upper arms and legs and near her hips. Her build is mostly IceWing. Her face doesn’t have the sharp lines of an IceWing or gentle curves of a SeaWing; more of a awkward combination of the two. Her ears are way too large for her face, and her left horns and ruff are mostly IceWing while the right is twisted and curved to be more SeaWing like. While she has most of the luminescent stripes that a SeaWing typically has (none on her forearms and back), they’re more of blobs than having defined lines and corners. Her eyes are a popping shade of navy blue though, and her white underscales and glossy ice blue overscales contrast nicely. Honestly though, Sea Lion couldn’t care less about whether she’s beautiful or not. She cares about how her body is capable in a fight and has many other uses. Her talons are webbed and partly serrated, and her powerful tail has small spikes on the end. She has a IceWing back spikes, which transition to a SeaWing's back frill at her hips. Her muscled body is quick and graceful. With her large wings tilted outward and her head held high, the aura around her calls for respect, which will be mutual. But despite the kindness in her eyes, there is a subtle but sharp message in them: Don't test me. PERSONALITY “We both have traits that the other doesn’t. One of us is strong, smart, creative, determined, loyal, and has everything else it takes to get us out of here alive. The other one is arrogant, ignorant, a tyrant, and only wants to be leader for what power he can salvage. Guess who’s who.” -''To her opponent for the position of Captain'' Text here ABILITIES “I’m glad that I have all these abilities, but I’m really glad that I can fight, think outside the box, and have frostbreath.” Her frostbreath is almost as strong as an IceWing’s. Her powerful tail is good for both swimming and bashing enemies with, the small spikes especially aiding in the later. webbed 1/2 serrated talons She can speak most Aquatic, as she has most of the glowing stripes that a SeaWing has. Those stripes are also used to flash messages to the ships at night and to light up the area while diving. When she’s calm, they’re slow to turn on, don’t shine very bright, and give her a headache, but when she’s excited either positively or negatively, they function as a normal SeaWings would. ' ' Sea Lion is excellent at adapting to and fighting with all kinds of weapons, especially with swords and daggers. Her favored weapon is an ice sword named Iceclaw which she proficiently uses above water. Iceclaw is over ½ a meter long and has a wide blade for a sword, but is much lighter than an average one because ice is less heavy than metal. She also carries many ice knives for throwing. Swords and throwing knives aren’t the best underwater though, so she instead uses a spear named Seastaber when diving. She always carries her metal dagger named Survival that she acquired during street life. She is also good at dodging or deflecting blows and using her oppenents weight and movement against them. ' ' She has gills and can breath underwater for about 20 minutes at a time, but each passing moment makes it feel harder for her to catch her breath, like she's breathing smoke. She used to be able to see as well as an IceWing in terms of distance, which would have been useful during her time on the ice rafts, but shortly after she escaped the orphanage, she realized that she was slowly becoming more nearsighted. She can currently see slightly more than a SeaWing can in distance, but she uses a telescope if she wants to see really far away. She has always been able to see about half as well through bright light and in darkness as well as a IceWing and SeaWing can, respectively. HISTORY “I used to wonder why my parents abandoned me, but not anymore. They weren’t my family. My family was the Street Pack, and now the Sea Tamers. And I’m going to get those missing members back one day.” dumped at orphanage at a month old with a fish toy and a blanket, was found by Teal lived there till she was 4 1/2, made friends with dragons that would become the Street Pack, including a SeaWing named Teal, a Ice-RainWing named Aurora, and two Mud-SkyWing twins named Moor and Mire got bored and wanted to escape, her friends did too escaped lost her toy during a chase Few weeks in, they find Scorch, a firescales SandWing who had been friends with twins when they were younger floods started, river water becomes more salty, small islands in Possibility rivers submerged Great Flood of Possibility They were in the middle of the a city south of river when the flood waters hit, so Sea Lion used her ice to freeze a small raft that the Street Pack and a few other dragons stayed on floodwaters washed them farther from possibility, MudWing sib group take leadership of raft Sea Lion and small icewing named Snowfall keep enlarging the raft as seawings and mudwings dive for food and supplies pirates come onto raft and take everything useful, including Sea Lion's blanket. Sea Lion hides her dagger in the fold of her wings seawings and mudwings don't come back Orca finds Mire badly injured when diving next day, he says that another group of pirates attacked them. Most of the MudWings were killed and the SeaWings were captured. they both are furious, but she didn't swear revenge like he did, and instead focused on keeping everyone else alive declares herself captain challenged wins she takes control of raft while he heals has idea for ice weapons and tools sails to southern mountain tip with skw, sd, rw, mw, and nw stays there for a while while fixing ship and helping those there and coming in finds way to distilled water in small quantities TRIVIA “Snowfall was the first to call me Mom. She was going through her moody teenage phase at the time. I asked her to do something on the deck of the Icefloe and she replied, ‘Aye aye, mom’ in front of everyone. And now I’m called Mom as much as I am Sea Lion or Captain.” *The Mom nickname came from how Wings-of-Bloodfire is nicknamed mom, and how the wiki is basically the same as The Sea Tamers: one giant family. (Sappy, I know, but sweet.) *Was originally named Orca until BlizzardwingFounder decided to go for a non-canon name *Her ears and hearing are odd. While she can hear very well in the direction she points her ears in, the shape of them blocks some of the noise from other directions. So she constantly is flicking her ears in her directions of interest or loud noises, which is a slightly amusing scene. *Will appear in future fanfiction by BlizzardwingFounder *Will be a protagonist in a roleplay BlizzardWing hopes to make GALLERY blankicon.png RELATIONSHIPS Mire: TBA Scorch: TBA Aurora: TBA Snowfall: TBA T'eal:' TBA Moor: TBA '''Queen Blackpoll: '''TBA '''Queen Thaw: '''TBA Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Status (Leader)